Looking for a purpose, looking for a reason
by Ranekaera
Summary: Giovanni has set up another bastardly scheme since he cannot have Mewtwo. He simply clones another! Please R&r, nothing to do with life is wonderful. CHAPTER 12 IS UP!
1. Experiment 003

Hey, just to let you guys know, this is NOT a sequel to Life is wonderful, okay? TOTALLY unrelated. And please don't get my stories mixed up, I may have similar characters. In all of them, Mew will probably be sarcastic and playful.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

SDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The machines whirred and beeped, occasionally sending out dot matrix paper with numerous codes and complicated data lines. They were computer readouts. The scientists stationed around various parts of the lab read them over occasionally, but there was no need; they were only copies in case something went wrong with the machines.

Giovanni himself walked back and forth from tank to tank, each one holding a different creature within, all asleep, all floating in amber colored liquid.

The human floated in a tank next to a strange looking pokemon unlike anything before. It was this pokemon that Giovanni wanted and looked on with something like triumph and greed.

Along with the young human and the strange pokemon clone, there was a Persian and a Flareon, it's cream colored fur waving and rippling beautifully in the liquids.

Unbeknownst to the humans, the strange pokemon clone wasn't asleep. It was merely resting.

It opened its mind and found itself in a dark void, surrounded by a misty purple glow.

(Where am I? What am I?) it asked. It's voice was deeply feminine and had a slight british lilt to it.

"You're a clone. I'm Amberthree," said a voice.

The pokemon clone turned at the sound and saw a small human girl with long, whispy hair and a sweet face.

(Amberthree?)

"That's what the people outside call me, but I'm still really Amber. What's your name?"

The pokemon thought about it.

(I don't know. Do I have one?)

The scientists gathered around the spectical. They hadn't, of course, been there upon Mewtwo's awakening, but they had heard about something like this. The Mew clone was talking with the girl!

They hurried about printing the brain wave readouts for their files and watched as the pokekmon clone's brain activity continued to spike strangely.

Around them a Persian with pale blue fur and a Flareon with orange mane and tail appeared. They looked strange to the clone.

_"We're all clones,"_ said the Flareon. Somehow, the strange cat-like clone knew that it was a female Flareon, although it didn't know how it knew.

(What am I?)

Amberthree cocked her head and smiled.

"Well, you look like a pokemon, but you talk. I only met one once that could talk and he got sad when I had to go. But my daddy's old boss got some of my hair and now I'm back again! Isn't it wonderful?"

The strange telepathic clone didn't know what to make of it.

It flew gently through the air almost without conscious effort and sudenly found itself surrounded by a beautiful town, with forests and streams and buildings and a lot of humans. It was almost sensory overload for the infant clone.

"This place is called Viridian city. It's where daddy's old boss is a gym trainer and where we're going to be born eventually. Isn't it pretty?" asked Amberthree, twirling in midair. Behind her, the other cloned pokemon floated happily in the sky.

(So I'm... a pokemon? And you're... human? A person?) asked the clone.

Amberthree nodded and giggled.

Suddenly, the Persian started to tremble and moan.

(What's wrong?) asked the clone, alarmed, eyes wide. She flew over to the troubled cat pokemon but before she could touch it, it slowly began to fade.

(What's happening?) the pokemon didn't know what to make of it. Amberthree looked on sadly as Flareon, too, began to fade in a shimmer of hazy sparkles.

"The same thing happened last time, too. We all had to say goodbye. I guess no one's figured out how to clone less powerful things. I'll have to go soon, too," she said.

(But... why? Where are you going?) asked the clone, still more alarmed. She felt... strange. Sad. Why couldn't they stay and play?

"I don't know." said Amber, and now she too was beginning to sparkle.

The clone reached up to her eye and felt wetness there.

"Mewtwo cried, too. But don't be sad. You're still alive. You have your life ahead of you, and life is wonderful," said Amber. She faded from view entirely.

Crying? She was crying. She wiped her tears away and looked off into the distance as the town faded as well. Now she was floating in the velvety purple void again.

As the Mew clone began to dream sad thoughts, the humans around were panicking. Here, too, was their failure to recreate life.

Giovanni cared nothing for the daughter of Fuji, of course. He simply wanted to see if it could be done. Apparently it couldn't. Not yet.

"Sir, Persiantwo, Amberthree and Flareontwo have all faded," said one of the men worriedly. Giovanni was known for his short temper.

Giovanni, however, smiled and watched the Mew clone sleep in its tank. It was very similar to Mewtwo, yet cloned from a second Mew DNA sample that hadn't been easy to obtain, since all material was destroyed on Mile Island.

It had the same pale grey fur, the same enlarged eyes, yet it had a longer, thinner tail, more similar to Mew's and was smaller, more lithe, less muscular. Giovanni assumed it was female.

"That's just fine," he smiled. His expression was similar to that of a Sharpedo's.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Three months later, the clone was growing bigger. Its tail was now long and thick enough to crush a man's spinal cord and its arms were long and powerful looking. She looked exactly like Mewtwo, simply more feminine. Her coloration, too was subtly different. Pale grey instead of pale white-blue, more blue in the tail and belly than purple, yet she was simply perfect. Clouds of longer more luxurious looking fine fur drifted out from her tail.

She slept on, oblivious.

"How much longer?" Giovanni demanded of the head scientist, a man named Burke. He was a nervous, thin man with glasses and red hair.

"Um, we don't understand, sir, she was supposed to have woken up two days ago, she's done growing and all her vitals are normal--"

"--Vitals be damned, pull the plug. Drain her tank," Giovanni snapped.

"But... but sir! She would die!!" exclaimed the nervous man.

"No she won't. She'll be fine. Drain it," Giovanni ordered. No one dared ignore a direct order from The Boss.

Burke hurried over to the large clone's tank and pressed in the override code for the feeding tubes and other life supporting controls. The machine stopped humming and the liquid stopped bubbling.

The pokemon opened her eyes. They were a startling shade of cerulean blue, bright and deep and cold.

They were glowing.

Burke stepped away just in time. She exploded her inch-thick glass enclosure and sat there dripping wet. The scientists around the room began to clap. They had done it!

"She's alive!" cried a deliriously happy Burke, whos eyes were streaming with tears. Science truly was a beautiful thing!

(I'm... alive. Who am I? Where am I?) the pokemon asked, her deep, feminine voice filling the room. She may have just been born, but she did not miss the way the tall, broad human man's eyes traveled her body with something akin to hunger. She instinctively did not like this human.

"You are experiment 003, our greatest achievement! after all the hell we went through in trying to bring back Mewtwo, we finally have a Mewthree! We cloned you using a very rare pokemon's DNA, a fossilized hair from deep in the mountains of Kanto. You are a clone of Mew!" beamed Burke.

The clone looked down at her hands, flexed her powerful three fingers and experimented with her long blue tail. Alive. She was alive. And these humans didn't even think her worthy to have a proper name? They were treating her like some science experiment! She wasn't an object, she was alive!

She glared aggers at the humans in front of her and flexed her powerfully lithe body, preparing to get up and take her first step into this strange new world. She stepped down from the remnants of the glass tube she had been born in and stood at least a few inches taller than most of the humans in the room, yet she was only in fact 5'11".

(I am not a science experiment, I am alive!) she said in her slight British lilt. She felt power surge through her body and imagined the entire place on fire. She felt a warm rush of something come from within her and the place went up in flames.

Hell began. She smiled as she turned her powers on the machines in the room. The greedy human she had noticed earlier was moving to restrain her with other pokemon, but she flattened them.

She felt something envelop her and carry her safely from the burning building, landing far away in a stand of trees outside the building. This place... she had seen it before... had it been a dream?

(Viridian...) she thought. She looked around. The building she had been in was beginning to collapse. She was pleased to see no humans running out.

She turned her face to the skyand let the wind dry her wet body off, drying the life supporting fluids on her fine fur into a sticky mess.

She walked unsteadily over to a small brooke and began washing it off, until she was wet once more.

She was alive, of that she knew. But what was she truly? What was her purpose? Did she even have a name? Was there even a place for her in this world?

And what of this Mewtwo she had heard of? Was it a clone like her?

She felt determined to find out.

She floated up into the air and flew off lazily among the clouds, enjoying the feeling of being alive.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Yes, she is like another Mewtwo, just a bit more... well, you'll see. Please review!!!!1 Again this has nothing whatsoever to do with my previous story, life is wonderful.

Also, I have transfomred my myspace page into a tribute to Mewtwo if anyone would care to check it out. www. myspace . com / kornmetal4


	2. Run in

I'm gonna jump right in. Please R&R!

a/n: this is partly canon, and as far as the regions go and the second movie, it's AU. disregard the second movie entirely.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The pokemon clone walked to the cliff's edge, his small band of fellow clones just behind him, and surveyed the landscape. This place was fine. Green, plenty of food for all and more, and best of all, very few humans.

"_Are we stopping here?"_ asked the Meowth clone behind him.

Mewtwo looked back and nodded once. His newly acquired brown cloak billowed out behind him. The clones all cheered and Mewtwo floated up into the sky to watch over them. Some ways in the distance, he could see a small town, and a lot of smoke. He frowned slightly, a smaller crease appearing between his eyes.

(Wait,) he called out, his deep psychic voice echoing out. The clones all stopped and stared up at him, waiting for a sign.

Mewtwo closed his eyes and began searching with his mind. A burning building, humans fleeing and something, a flash of blue and white... was it a pokemon?

Before he could react, he felt the thing get closer. He opened his eyes and set up a weak barrier in the sky around him. He could just make out a figure flying straight for him. For some reason, it looked familiar.

He went to dodge it, whatever it was, and he caught a pair of glaring deep blue eyes before whatever it was plowed straight into him and drove him into the ground many feet below.

Dirt and pebbles flew and skittered over them both and Mewtwo opened his eyes once more, shaking dust and dirt off his head. He looked for what had hit him, remembering the deep blue eyes and came face to face with--

--_himself._

Mewtwo's eyes widened in surprise and anger, but it was nothing compared to the smaller Mewto's expression. It looked furious and upset.

(Who are you,) it said, using the same telepathic voice. It sounded bitter.

He registered the fact that this Mewtwo looked slightly different, less muscular and more graceful. It was female.

(I am Mewtwo,) he replied, not sure of what else to say. Where on earth had this second Mewtwo come from?? How many copies of him were they going to make before they were satisfied?

(Who are you?) he shot back, somewhat confused, half angry. He returned her glare with interest, violet meeting the deep blue.

(I don't know. They didn't give me a name. They called me experiment 03,) she growled, looking back in the direction in which she had come. Mewtwo got the feeling she had destroyed the burning building.

(You are a clone as well?) Mewtwo asked, taken off guard. Of course, he had assumed, but hearing it said out loud still bothered him. He felt an urge to go into the town and finish what she had started.

_"Is it ok?"_ asked the cloned Pikachu.

Mewtwo waved a hand.

(Go,) he said.

The clones were only too happy.

Mewtwo got to his feet, brushing himself off and the female tried to do the same. Mewtwo watched curiously as she tried to use her hands to stand and tripped over her tail, which was long, thin and bright blue. She was moving as if she had just been awakened!

(I was only just born... still not used to this,) she muttered. Her speech was impecible, and had a slight accent to it, but she had not acquired the human's tendency to slur her words.

(That is obvious. Use your hands and keep your tail clear,) he instructed coldly. He did not feel like playing babysitter to a clone of himself that had just been born.

She did as he said and soon stood almot level with him, perhaps 8 inches shorter. Still tall enough to look intimidating, and she did. Her fur was wet for some reason and she looked cold and furious.

She looked him straight in the eye, which was a bit unnerving, true, but he did not back down. A mere child trying to stare him down! It was ludicrous, yet he could not help feeling some sort of pride in what had now become his species for trying.

But wait... something about this did not seem right. He had destroyed the laborotory on New Island. Everything original had been destroyed. So how had they managed to clone Mew once again?

(How did they clone you? Mew's DNA was destroyed,) he said coldly, scrutinizing her through slitted eyes. He was trying to scare her and it wasn't working.

(They said something about a hair in the mountains of a place called Kanto. It was from a different Mew,) she replied. She stopped glaring at him and began to take in her surroundings with wide, interested eyes. They were still slanted and any human would think she still looked mean, but Mewtwo couldn't help but think her a curious child. An attractive curious child.

Of course, he himself was only a couple years old. They had each gone from cells in a plastic dish to being fully formed infants floating in tanks. They were, physically, adult.

(This is a forest. It was where we had planned to settle in. Judging by what you did to the building in the human town, we will continue to search. Humans will come looking for you,) Mewtwo explained.

He sent out a psychic signal with his mind and called to the clones.

_Come. We leave again. This place is not safe_.

(There was a man... he was tall and broad. He stared at me as if he were hungry. I didn't like him. Do you know who he was?)

Mewtwo's mind immediately jumped to Giovanni. He lared at no one and looked at her.

(His name is Giovanni. He ordered my creation as well. You say he was there when you rebelled?)

She nodded once, solemnly.

Mewtwo smiled. With any luck, the human had not made it out. But he had money and power, he knew; such people did not die easily.

The female made a face, baring small, sharp teth. She glared behind her in the direction of the town and Mewtwo caught the sound of humans shouting far in the distance. They had to leave soon.

The clones all gathered around the two of them and stared.

Mewtwo shook his head once, hurriedly.

(Later, we have no time for stories now.)

He used his powers to lift them all into the air and for good measure, lifted the female Mewtwo as well. She did not struggle, simply let his powers control her direction.

(I will follow you. I have a lot of questions,) she said in his mind and his mind alone. She probably wasn't aware she was doing it.

Mewtwo nodded and with one look over his shoulder at the approaching humans, he flew far, far away, towards a place the humans called Hoenn.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They flew over a vast ocean dotted with islands. At one point, Mewtwo caught sight of what looked like a Lugia, but they paid each other no mind.

Mewtwo figured it would look conspicuous if humans saw several non-flying type pokemon soaring through the skies, so he told each one to look for a place they would like to live and make themselves a home. He watched as Ninetails and Rapidash flew away from his power and down into the volcanic fields on the outskirts of a small mountain town. Blastoise, Gyarados, Vaporeon and squirtle flew down towards lakes and rivers and small oceans. Meowth and PIkachu refused to land anywhere but continued to follow the Mewtwos.

Mewtwo himself didn't see anyplace suitable until they came to a place set far, far out to sea. In the very far distance rose a sheer white stone cliff, and even further away, Mewtwo could see a tiny, distant town. Directly below them lay a wide strip of land covered in berry-covered trees, forest, brooks and even a few shallow cliffs. It was a mini paradise. It was perfect.

Mewtwo brought the remaining clones down with him as he landed gently on the beach on the edge of the island, which, when on the ground, proved to be at least several miles across. (A/N: DIVE down up from Sootopolis and surf for awhile and you'll come to small strips of land. I've taken liberties with one in particular.)

_"Wow. How did we pass this over before?"_ asked Meowth, gazing around with his over-large eyes.

Mewtwo nodded and almost smiled when the Pikachu clone ran over to a nearby tropial tree and zapped a banana down using its electricity. He munched on it happily.

(We did not pass over this place before. We were in Jhoto. The humans call this place Hoenn,) Mewtwo replied.

(This place is... beautiful,) said the female, gazing around with eyes that exactly matched the sea.

Meowth caught him staring, however covertly and acusedhim of having a crush.

Mewtwo shot him a dirty look and told him to be silent. In no uncertain terms was this female going to distract him.

(Go. Make your homes. Live in peace,) Mewtwo said to the remaining clones. Among them were Meowth, Pikachu (still happily munching a banana) Nidoqueen, Rhyhorn, Venasaur, Vulpix and Scyther.

After they all went, Mewtwo turned to the female, who stared back at him.

(What did they call you aside from experiment 03?)

She glared at him.

(They called me Mewthree,) she said coldly.

(You are Mewthree by birth. By species, you are Mewtwo. The humans should have thought more on what to call me when I myself awoke. I would think they would think before they create life freely with no thought,) he said, slightly disgusted. He still wasn't quite over his dislike for humans.

(Thy didn't know they were cresating a new species with you,) she summed up.

Mewtwo nodded, impressed that she caught on so fast. Apparently, she was every bit enhanced as he was. Engineered to be a killer, Mewtwo thought bitterly. How ironic it was that a pokemon cloned and designed to be the most powerful creature on earth had a love of life in general.

Mewtwo sat on a huge boulder and watched the sun begin to go down. Somewhere in the distance he heard something big make a strange, soothing acquatic sound. A Magikarp splashed in the water off to his left. A Fearow chirped from up in the sky. This world was a beautiful place indeed. In a strange way, he was happy the humans had created him. He felt an unfamiliar presence beside him and looked to see the female sitting awkwardly on the sand, gazing at the bloodred sunset as well. Its light made her pale grey-white fur look pink. It reminded him who they were both cloned after.

(Did the scientists say anything else?) he asked her, not looking at her.

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

(They said I was cloned from a Mew in Kanto. And they said they went through hell getting you back. I assume it's why they cloned me to begin with,) she replied.

Mewtwo nodded. It made sense.

(I'd like to go to Kanto,) she said out of nowhere.

Mewtwo looked over at her. A clone like himself, not even aware of her full power, only hours old in the world and she wanted tyo go to Kanto?

(Fine,) said Mewtwo, getting to his feet. He felt her eyes on his back as he walked slowly away and waited for her to say something, as he knew she would.

(Wait.)

Mewtwo suppressed a small smile. Being psychic had its advantages.

He looked over his shoulder, turning halfway to make it look as if he didn't care. Life was indeed wonderful and he had every intention of helping this wayward female survive.

He just looked at her, waiting for her to say something but she just stared rightback at him, her blue drilling deep into his purple.

(How do I get there?)

Mewtwo sighed, exhaling through his nose. She really knew nothing. She was intelligent, he knew as much, because it was how he had been cloned. She just didn't know much about the world or its customs.

Mewtwo turned to face her and creaed a ball of psychic energy, a shadow ball. She stared at it. Blue static fizzed around Mewtwo's hand and the ball and without warning, he flung it at her. There was no teacher like experience.

It hit her in the jaw and knocked her on her side on the sand. She made some sort of noise, a strangled choking sound, but that was all. Mewtwo knew he had no vocal cords; did she? He doubted it.

Without warning, she created something similar to a shadow ball, only it was a bright goldenrod color and sparked with electricity. It was Spark.

She flung it at him in retaliation and he nimbly dodged.

(This is called battling. Pokemon fight sometimes,) he intructed her. She stopped, realizing he hadn't actually attacked her. He was teaching her.

(Why?) she asked.

Mewtwo shrugged.

(Some humans catch pokemon and make them fight. I am not sure why. Stay away from the poke balls, unless you want to be an object once more,) Mewtwo warned her dangerously. He knew not all humans viewed their pokemon as objects, but some did.

(What else can we do?)

Mewtwo thought about it. The basics, of course, were barrier and recover. Her spark would be enough to take out anything, she was so powerful. They had been engineered that way.

He taught her how to recover her injuries using her psychic powers and then how to make a barrier around herself. His was a bright electric blue color; hers turned out to be blue as well, only slightly darker. Colder looking. She was a fast learner. She was armed. She was dangerous. And as Mewtwo thought more about it, she was attractive.

Or was it simply because until now he had been alone?

He decided to think no more on it and explore his new home. He left her to her own devices. He could always find her again if need be.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Mew

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in awhile,and thanks for all the kind reviews!!! Please keep them coming!

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Mewtwo didn't need to sleep much, but first thing the very next morning, he could be found sleeping soundly on the floor of the only cave he had found on the island. It was small, but comforting and dark. His breath fluttered a nearby scrub plant as he exhaled.

Outside, the cloned Meowth was gorging on a large grapefruit he'd found on the ground. A wild Wingull stopped by and Meowth offered some of the fleshy pulp to the bird pokemon. Wingull happily accepted.

On the beach where they had landed the day previously, Pikachu was trying to reason with a haughty Mewtwo.

(I'm going. I want to learn more about this place,) she insisted, keeping her face turned to the sky.

_"But you don't even know all your powers yet! What if you can't find her? This is foolhardy! Mewtwo should go with you!"_

(I am sure he would rather stay here on the island. I am still very young to this world. I don't want to iritate him,) she replied, shaking her head.

Pikachu laughed.

"_I'm sure he could teach you a lot, and protect you. Besides, who knows. You may even get to like him. He can be mean sometimes, but he learns fast."_

The bigger pokemon glared at the cloned Pikachu.

(The notion is absurd. I will be fine alone,) she said, and with that, she floated up into the air and was off.

Pikachu sighed and watched her go. He had really been hoping that he could make the two get along. So far the male had been unpersuasive. He feared the female would be the same.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo opened his eyes and looked around, automatically feling out with his telepathy. He immediately sensed that the female clone had gone. He wasn't really disappointed; on the contrary, he was actually hoping she would find the Mew from which she had been cloned. Perhaps then she would learn more about the world.

He had had to learn the hard way.

He stretched and got to his feet, walking outside into the bright sunlight. He squinted and saw the cloned Meowth and a wild gull pokemon sharing a piece of fruit in the distanec and looking up, saw many more of the same hanging from the tree above him.

He gently floated up and picked one for himself, landing once more and taking a small bite. It was a little bitter, but sweet and good. It flooded his mouth with fruit juice and for a moment, he was in danger of choking. He decided to drink the juice before eating the pulp.

_"Mewtwo, she's gone! I tried getting her to wait, but she didn't listen. You know she's just as stubborn as you are. Hmm... I wonder if the humans made you two that way on purpose,"_ said the cloned Pikachu, running up to him.

Mewtwo shrugged and took another bite.

(I knew she had gone the moment I awoke. It is of no concern to me,) he said, chewing slowly.

_"Fine,"_ said Pikachu, and with that, he stomped away. Mewtwo paused a moment. What had gotten into him?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewthree flew over the ocean. She wasn't really sure which was Kanto was. And she didn't want to fly down and ask a human. She still distrusted them.

The warm sunshine felt good on her back and tail. She closed her eyes and basked in it before going into a perfectly controled loop the loop in midair. It made her diszzy but it also gave her a rush of adrenaline. She zoomed faster ad faster until she stopped and found herself facing a mountain.

The mountains. The humans had said something about a mountain.

Curious, she floated over to the base of it and landed in the shadow of a huge fir.

The sounds of nature flooded her senses, from the calls of bird pokemon to the smell and sight of the huge forest. Here and there she could see various bug or ground pokemon peering out from behind bushes at her to see what had disturbed them.

(I am a friend, not enemy. I'm searching for one called Mew,) she announced.

At first no one approached her. Finally what looked like a juvenile female Nidoran scurried towards her and sniffed her foot.

_"Who are you?"_

(I am a Mewtwo. I am looking for the pokemon I was cloned from,) she replied.

_"Mew lives on top of the mountain. There's a lake up there,"_ said the Nidoran and she ran off.

Mewthree looked up the side of the mountain and saw only clouds.

(A/N: This is NOT mount Keyna)

(Thank you,) she said, looking in the direction the Nidoran had gone and she looked up to the clouds again and flew upwards.

Cold clouds soaked her through to the bone almost immediately. She did not slow, kept flying up.

She placed a barrier around her, dark blue and it oved some of the fog away from her. She had a slightly clearer line of vision ow and saw a large lake on a lip on the side of the mountain.

Dodging a passing Fearow, she headed in that direction.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mew floated in its underwater cave and slept, dreaming strange dreams. There was a strange, cat-like pokemon called Mewtwo and the mountain around her... was it real? Maybe this strange pokemon wanted to play!

Mew opened her eyes and popped her bubble, looking around. She hadn't gone outside to play in a couple weeks. The water looked pretty much the same, clear and blue. Up above she could see a slightly cloudy sky.

"_Mew!"_

She flew up through the water, twirling and playing with the lake weeds before bursting out of the lake she called home.

SASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewthree landed by the edge of the lake. She was cold, but she didn't shiver. She was wet but she didn't shake herself off. This place was... interesting and vaguely familiar. The lake was surround on all sides by lush green flora and bushes. The condensation in the fog must keep them alive, she thought. She even saw what looked like an Absol drinking from the edge of the lake. It looked up and glared at her for a moment before hopping nimbly on the side of the mountain and jumping its way higher up.

Suddenly a small, slightly pink kitten popped out of the water and saw her. She stared at it and it stared back.

(Are you Mew?)

"Meeeww!!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!! I have to go to work!


	4. Caught

Hey, this one might be a BIT long, and if it's not (no idea how long I'll be on here) well, sue me.

I own Pokemon, along with the efiell tower, London bridge and the Great Pyramid. No seriously, I don't own any of this except for Mewthree.

Target, please don't sue me, and if any of my fellow employees are reading this, this is purely comic relief. I just couldn't resist. By the way, I don't own or have anything against Target either. I just work there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Who are you? Want to play?"_

Mewthree looked oddly at the small kitten pokemon.

(They called me Mewthree. I am your clone,) she said.

Mew stopped frolicking in midair and stared at her curiously.

_"I should have believed him,"_ she said. She had a strange call, more tilted, not as high pitched or cute, but still kittenish. She supposed it was where her strange accent came from, although accents weren't passed on by blood.

(Him who?)

_"My friend Mew, the one the other clone was made from. He told me about it but I didn't believe him. Why have you come looking for me?"_

(I came looking for you because I've had strange dreams... and I had a lot of questions. Could you help teach me?) The female Mewthree sat awkwardly on the edge of the lake and dipped her tail and feet in. It was clean and clear but very cold.

_"Of course! We're sisters, right? Wow... I didn't have any sisters... this is cool! I have a sister!"_ Mew giggled and immediately began playing with random things again.

(Could you teach me how to battle?)

_"What for? Don't you have questions?"_ Mew asked, flying over and landing right in the larger pokemon's lap.

_"Ohh, your fur is soft!"_

Mewthree chuckled. It felt ... strange to her. Was this how being happy felt? But no. She still needed answers.

(What is our purpose in this world? Why was I created?)

Mew frowned and looked up at her.

_"We don't have one. We make our own. What do you want to do with your life?"_

Mewthree looked off into the distance. Fog was once more rolling in, making it difficult to see the other side of the lake.

(I don't know. I want to be happy and be free. I don't want to serve humans,) she replied.

"_Mewtwo said the same thing. Has he been teaching you to hate humans?"_ she asked disdainfully.

Mewthree shrugged.

(I didn't really speak with him at any length. I do not hate humans, I suppose. I simply distrust them,) she replied. She was getting too cold so she took her feet and tail out of the lake, and just in time. A single Shellder had been lurking beneath the surface, watching her tail hopefully.

_"Well, what else do you want to know? You want to know the extent of your powers? Oh, we can do lots! I can do any move!_"

Mewthree nodded and gave Mew a chance to move before she got to her feet.

(Teach me.)

Mew flew up in the air, away from the fog and the mountain. Not wanting to be left alone, Mewthree followed, soaring once more through the clouds and spotting Mew a little further away. The little pokemon was flying over the forest.

(We are in Kanto, yes?)

_"Of course we are! Try to reflect this!_"

Mew formed a white hot ball of flames, glowing like the sun itself and threw it at her.

Somehow, she knew what to do. She concentrated and calmly held her hand out, catching the energy ball and tossing it back full force. A jolt of the electricity flowed through her and she released it with a white hot Spark attack immediately following the reflected energy ball.

_"Whoa!! Take it easy!! Did I say something wrong??"_ Mew cried, barely dodging both attacks.

(I apologize,) said Mewthree.

Mew attacked before she even got a chance to say something back.

Mew's Shadow ball hit Mewthree full force and threw her towards the ground. She caught herself with a protective blue bubble just feet from the forest floor, right in front of a passing human. She remembered what Mewtwo had said about poke balls and hoped he wasn't a trainer.

"Hey!"

The bubble popped, spilling Mewthree gently onto the ground.

She looked around for Mew, but her sister was no where to be found.

She got to her feet as quickly as she could, but it was too late. She was facing an enormous Arcanine, even bigger than the one Mewtwo had had. It was growling at her.

(Mew!) she called out, panic-stricken.

She looked back and glared at the human, willing him to be thrown backwards. His body was surrounded by a dark blue light and he was blown back.

_"Hey!!! You can't do that!"_ Arcanine roared, and it blew a white hot flamethrower attack at her. It enveloped her, burning her, and she thought _how is it I can feel pain like this?_

The flames vanished, leaving her stiff and burned. Before she could fly away, something hit her thigh and she tried to run, but she felt her vision darken. Next thing she saw was the curved red wall of something circular.

No!! She would not have this!!!

She used all the power she could muster, but she had not been expecting the Flamethrower. Then she remembered how to heal herself.

She tried it, and her body healed, but how did one escape from a pokeball? It was like a trap!

She struggled against the wall of the ball and thought she felt it give a little, but it was no use. She was stuck.

She sunk into what served as a corner of the ball and began to cry, silently, gasping huge lung fulls of air, although she didn't know where the air was coming from.

One minute she was having a good time kearning battle moves with her sister, and now she was trapped and utterly alone. How could Mew have abandoned her like that?

_I didn't abandon you, I'm following you. The human has you on his belt! How could you let yourself get caught?_ said Mew in her mind.

_Have you ever been inside one of these?? It's like a trap! What kind of ball did he use??_

There was a pause.

_Looks like one of those prototype Master balls. Those are impossible to escape from. Alright, you weren't so helpless after all. I'm following you as a Mankey right now, just hang on,_ said Mew.

_You're a Mankey? _

_Yeah, I told you, I can use every move! I used Transform. I could be anything. You'll know it's me,_ said Mew.

So Mew was still following her and hadn't abandoned her. But she had been caught! She was owned now! It was no wonder that she missed Mewtwo and the island. She had never felt so alone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She had fallen asleep inside the Master ball. It was why she received a vicious kick to the leg some time after.

She jumped up and bared her teeth at her attacker and noticed it was the human, her new trainer. He had dishwater blonde hair and an awkward, angular face. He also looked very angry.

"Why'd you attack me?? What pokemon are you anyway?" he said angrily.

Mewthree would not tolerate this. She may have been created by humans but they would never enslave her. Life was meant to be free.

(I am a Mewtwo. Ir is none of your business where I came from or what I am. I am leaving now,) she said coldly, glaring at him.

She floated up in the air and turned to go, but found her way blocked. They were inside some sort of department store, mostly done in bright red. It was very crowded with things, but completely empty.

"Nowhere to go. The doors are locked. So you're psychic huh? Good. I was looking for a psychic pokemon. You'll do," said the human, sneering at her.

She glared at him, trying to frighten him, but the human just took out what looked like a weapon and shot her with something that stung! What was this thing?

She looked down and saw a dart. He had tranquilized her! The nerve! Was this human with team rocket too?!

She pulled it out but refused to go down without a fight.

_Could use a little help here!_

_I'm here but I can't be seen! What if someone clones me again?_

_Get me out of here!_

The medicine started to take affect and the human was advancing. What was he going to do?

He fixed something red to her chest, but it was all becoming a blur. What was happening to her? Why couldn't she fight? Why did her limbs feel weak?

As her vision dimmed further she felt some distant pain on her left thigh and her world went dark. Against her will, she slept.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Yes, this guy is a roayal asshole. No, I'm not telling you what he's got in store. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Cry for help

Hey, this is from Mewtwo's POV. It's been a couple days and Mew hasn't been able to reach Mewthree yet, so she goes to Mewtwo.

PLEASE REVIEW!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo was sitting on the top of the small cave he called home, watching the moon go round the sky. The flock of Wingull were back. They used this chain of islands as their nesting grounds.

_"Get off your fat bottom and follow me quick!!"_

He snapped his head up at the cry and saw a harassed looking pink-ish colored Mew flying at him. He narrowed his eyes a bit at the sight of the pink kitten.

(What are you doing here?) he demanded coldly. He got to his feet and swung his tail awway from his back, letting it trail out and away from his body.

The Mew rolled its eyes and flipped over in midair, looking down at the ground from atop the cave. Mewtwo noticed without noticing that this Mew was female. So Mewthree had indeed found her base source of DNA? This was not the same Mew that helped create him.

(Where is Mewthree?) he demanded next. He got the feeling Mew had shown him her backside on purpose. He rolled his eyes. Were all Mew unabashed and uncaring? Sarcastic?

_"We were battling and she fell and she got caught with a Master ball!! The human took her to a department store in Kanto and he's brainwashed her or something! He has her working there! You have to follow, come ON!"  
_

This Mew must be somewhat younger than the one his DNA had come from. There was a juvenile sense of urgency to her voice that said she wasn't used to crisis. Young, but not a child.

Nonetheless he was astonished.

(What?)

He rose up into the air and imediately flew off, away from the island.

_"This way!"_ Mew cried, and she zoomed off ahead of him.

(She was captured by a human trainer??)

_"Yes, but it wasn't her fault, he used a Master ball, they're new and it's impossible for pokemon to escape from them, so I couldn't do much to help_" Mew replied. She took a sharp dive into a cave below them, part of the Jhoto mainland, and Mewtwo followed her, his sharp eyesight allowing him to see in the gloom. They avoided Zubat and Geodude, Machop and Cubone, until they exited the cave and back into bright sunshine.

He followed Mew, blazing across the ocean. Far, far below them, he could just make out roads and cars, humans and buildings. They had entered Kanto. In the far distance he saw a towering mountain, surrounded by fog. Was that where this Mew lived? It looked secluded.

Mew started to slow and Mewtwo adjusted his own speed, until they were merely floating leaisurely through the sky. Avoiding most humans, they both flew down and Mew urged him to hide behind a tree.

Mewtwo blinked in the bright sunlight. They had landed in the middle of a huge, crowded busy human city. Was she _trying_ to get them caught??

"Hey, isn't that the pokemon that works here?"

Mewtwo snapped his head around to see a teenage girl with brown hair and a skirt so short it didn't leave much to imagination. Humans were disgusting.

Mew, on the other hand, nodded.

_"The humans have her brainwashed or something, and she's working here,"_ said Mew, nodding at the huge department store next to them. Mewtwo looked up and saw a huge, red circle within a circle and the word TARGET.

_"Did you bring your cloak?"_

Mewtwo shook his head, hiding behind the tree, which, due to some stroke of luck, happened to be backed up to a cement wall.

_"Well, that was smart. Wait here,"_ said Mew, and she flew out from behind the tree as a Pidgey and swooped down on a hooded human. She snatched his cloak and flew off with it.

"Hey!"

She brought the cloak behind the tree and transformed back, handing it to Mewtwo. It was thin and dark blue, a bit too short, but he doubted whether anyone would be watching his feet.

He pulled it on and pulled the hood up over his head.

He stepped out into the open, feeling very self conscious. Any moment he expected a human to point at him and yell "there's Mewtwo! Get him!"

But no one yelled. No one even looked twice at him.

He walked into the department store and immediately felt a rush of cool air that nearly blew his hood off.

He used his psychic powers both to keep humans from looking overlong at him and to sense Mewthree's presense.

The store was bright red and very crowded. His claw-les feet slipped and slid on the linoleum. To his left there was a line of humans, all waiting, it seemed, to get to the woman behind a desk marked "Guest service".

To his right were long lines of humans pushing carts filled with random objects that he had no need for. They were registers.

He walked straight on ahead and followed the other clone's presence. He passed rows of human junk, what the women called make up and what the men called cologne, and noticed that the aisles were marked with a letter and a number.

He passed a man with a blue vest on that was talking into a small black square thing and he swore.

Mewtwo watched the human storm off in the direction of Mewthree's mental signal. He decided to follow him.

He was walking very fast. Mewtwo struggled to keep up but with his lower bulk it was difficult. The human sounded furious. Was this the human who had caught Mewthree?

He continued to follow the human and he rounded a corner filled with what looked like furniture.

Mewthree looked unrecognizable.

It had only been a few days and yet Mewtwo could see her ribs. Her eyes were half lidded and a dulled and she was hunched over and limping. There was a small bruise on her leg and another on her upper thigh. What had this man been doing to her?

Mewtwo lowered his hood and heard Mewthree in his head.

_Help... me_

Her voice was weak in his mind, quavering and ill.

He snuck up behind the human, who was hissing something in Mewthree's ear and looking very threatening.

She looked off into the distance, seemingly dead. She wore a red scarf around ehr neck and a loos fitting belt with the same lack plastic square thing and another black strange black device with a handle. (A/N: A DPA., It checks prices, locates objects in the store, checks if there's anything out back and looks at other stores for an object,)

"I _specifically_ told you to zone! You're moping! Are you trying to make me look bad?!"

(Leave me alone,) she said weakly, as if struggling against something. She made a face and collapsed, crunching the small black thing the human had spoken into. She lay on the bright white floor and didn't move. Her mental signal wasn;t gone, but it was weak and thready. She was seriously ill. Mewtwo wasn't sure if her body was being broken or her spirit. This treatment would eventually destroy her.

"Oh, for the love of... she did this last time too, get up you! Get up!" the human snapped. He delivered a sharp kick to her midsection and Mewtwoo intervened.

He let his hand fall on the human's shoulder and shoved him to the floor.

"Hey!"

The human fell painfully on top of his own walkie talkie, but instead of crunching it, it dug into his hip, causing him to cry out.

The human focused on Mewtwo's face and recognized him.

"Another one?? Wow... what luck," said the huyman and he reached into his pocket for something.

_Be...careful._ Mewthree warned him.

Mewtwo delivered a vicious kick of his own that broke the human's rib. He was quite a bit stronger than any human and to body slam one would be murder.

Mewtwo gently grabbed Mewthree's wrist and hoisted her to her feet. He grabbed the scarf on her neck and ripped it off, revealing a patch of fur that had been shaved. There was a half healed wound there. He also tore off the belt they made her wear.

It would be awkward to hide in the cloak and carry her. She couldn't walk or seemingly do anything of her own accord and there was a slight risk of flying indoors. Especially among this many humans.

(Can you move?)

Mewthree did not respond in any way. It seemed her collapse had removed her will to move. As it was she was leaning on him rather heavily, her upper thigh pressing on his own.

He used his powers to get her into his arms so he could carry her and without bothering to lift his hood, he teleported to the front of the store.

He was met there with three uniformed, armed humans, two light skinned, one dark. The dark skinned one had the weapon. (A/N: This is my friend Nathan, one of those ppl hired to look intimidating, but he's really just a big goofball.)

Mewtwo sent them all flying with a psychic charge and fled the store.

He ran outside and immediately saw Mew.

_"You're not good at being subtle are you?"_

Mewtwo ignored her and took a running leap into the air, catching himself with his powers and taking off into the air.

_"You didn't hurt anyone, did you?"_ asked Mew, flying alongside him.

Mewtwo was concentrating on flying and carrying Mewthree at the same time and did not answer.

It was far longer to get back than it had been to go. Mewthree weighed him down and he wasn't able to fly as fast. Height, he had, though, and they stayed to the clouds.

By the time they reached the island in Jhoto again, Mewtwo's arms were tired. He set Mewthree down on the sand of the beach. It was twilight and the moon shone full and bright on the beach, turning the sand bone white.

Mewthree's eyes were still half lidded, like she was either tired or braindead.

_"Told you they brainwashed her. Check the cut on her chest,"_ said Mew.

Mewtwo put one ball-shaped finger to the scab on her chest and it broke away, revealing pink-ish skin and something square and dark... it didn't look like skin...

Mewtwo used a nearby rock to pierce the half healed skin there and the stange object was revealed to be a small, square computer-type chip.

He held it up to the light and squinted at it carefully. It didn't look familiar.

_"Throw it away. Destroy it. It's what was brainwashing her,"_ said Mew.

Mewtwo decided to toss it in the ocean.

Mewthree was stirring.

ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Awake

Hey, all is explained in this chapter update!! Mewthree wakes up

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo watched, kneeling on one knee beside her, as she stirred and made some sort of muffled noise with her telepathy. She groaned and opened her eyes all the way, the blue coming back in a rush, flooding the irises with deep blue blossoms. She sat up faster than Mewtwo had anticipated and nearly headbutted him in the face.

He stumbled, lost his balance and fell on his beck, tail in the air. It smacked him in the chest.The base of his tail was being forced between his legs and it made his back ache, so he rolled himself over and got to his feet, slightly disgusted with his clumsiness. At any rate, it seemed Mewthree was now awake and perfectly fine. Starving, ill and weak, but fine.

_"What happened?"_ asked Mew, landing on the ground and walking awkwardly, using her ridiculously short arms to help her along. She looked like some absurd pink rabbit, half hopping half walking. She stopped in front of Mewthree and peered up at her.

Mewthree coughed dryly and shook her head slightly and got to her feet. Mew flew up and and behind her, coming to a landing draped over her shoulder. It seemed Mew liked her clone's company.

(I don't remember a lot. He shot me with a tranquilizer that put me to sleep. I woke up and I was aware but I couldn't move on my own. He brainwashed me,) she said dully. Her voice was still weak, but stronger than it had been at the store.

Mewtwo walked out of the cave, ducking his head slightly so he didn't hit it on the roof of the cave opening, and he began to gather fruit from some of the nearby trees. He, himself, wasn't hungry, but she was bound to be.

When he came back into the cave, Mew was playing with one of her own pink bubbles and Mewthree was busy healing her wounds. Mewtwo dropped the fruit at her feet.

Straightening up, he came face to face with Mew. He narrowed his eyes and backed his head away. Mewthree stared him in the face, but he was ignoring her for the moment.

_Fancy her?_

Mewtwo wisherd he could growl. Never had he wanted to more. The nerve of this insolent little _cat_. And what made her think he was even able to breed at all? Perhaps the scientists had engineered him not to be able to, or else recombined his DNA so much that it took the ability away. He didn't know. He _did_ know that he didn't think she was ready to have a mate, and he certainly didn't want one. Or did he?

_Don't know, huh? I'd go for it. _said Mew in the back of his mind.

Mewtwo took a swipe at her but she dodged, giggling. Mewthree even chuckled darkly and she bent double, slowly and stiffly, and gathered up a grapefruit.

(You are in pain,) Mewtwo stated blankly.

(The human made me walk around the clock. I wasn't able to use any of my powers, or levitate. My joints hurt and I'm stiff. I'll be fine,) she said, not looking at him. She began prying the peels off the fruit with her small, sharp teeth, shaving it.

(Thank you for helping me. And for the fruit,) she added, finishing the peeling and taking a small bite out of the juicy, pulpy flesh. She handed him a small slice but he declined. He was not hungry. He felt glad she was enjoying the grapefruit, although he wasn't sure why. It was only food.

(You are hungry. I didn't feel like watching Mew cavort and play any longer than I had to,) he said.

(You don't like her,) she replied.

(I didn't say that.)

They didn't exchange words again until she had finished half the enormous grapefruit. It seemed she had enough for the moment. She set it down next to the others and casually wiped the juice off her chin.

(Do not hate humans because of what your trainer did to you,) Mewtwo warned her. He knew too well what blind hatred did. Images of screaming humans in pain plagued his memory and he banished them as quickly as they had come.

(He is not my trainer,) she spat furiously.

She gazed into his eyes and he caught blurred images of herself training with Mew in Kanto.

(I don't hate all humans. I simply distrust them,) she added, quieting down slightly.

She used her psychic powers to levitate the fruit to a corner of the cave and she slowly made her way to the floor, bending herself carefully and lowering herself onto the cold hard surface. She sat on the floor, her tail behind and above her head, long and whip-like, thinner than his but slightly longer. She lay her feet on the floor and leaned back, grimacing slightly.

Mewtwo used a special power, one he didn't often use, what the humans called Pain Swap, and felt just how much pain she was in. Her very joints were on fire, her muscles weak and rubbery. How she had been able to stand at all was a mystery to him. He stopped it and felt like himself again.

She lay on her side, curling her tail around her chest for some wwarmth where there was no fur. Mewtwo stood there awhile longer before leaving the small cave and sleeping at its mouth.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THIS MEANS YOU JO! hahahaha kidding, I know you always do.


	7. Wake up call

Hey, thanks for all the kind reviews, and this chapter is gonna fly away from me if I don't jump in right now! Please keep the reviews coming!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo was dreaming.

He was curled up inside the tank in which he had been grown, only instead of cold liquid, he felt warm and safe, like a pokemon inside the gg or the womb. Was this how true pokemon saw the world before they were born?

He heard a bird call and frowned in his sleep. He shifted his arm and it bumped into something else.

He opened his eyes slowly, to allow the sunlight in gradually. At first all he saw was bright light grey fur, thin and very fine, like his own. He opened his eyes more widely.

Mewthree had, at some point in the night, went from inside the cave to practically in his lap. She lay curled on her side, her ankles trapping his beneath, her tail draped over her own waist, her face very close to his neck. She was asleep.

Mewtwo had never felt more awkwward. He lay there, leaning on one shoulder, looking down at himself and her, trying to figure out how he could disentangle himself without waking her up. She shifted slightly, nuzzling him again, and he swallowed, extremely uncomfortable. What should he do?

He was just getting ready to wake her up so he could get to his feet when Mew floated by and saw his situation.

(Do not say a word, Mew. I know your sense of humor,) he said irritably. He shifted slightly, trying to get his ankle free, but all she did was drape her tail around his waist and curl up smaller, taking a deep breath before falling back to sleep.

Mew cocked her head and peered curiously at the both of them.

_"I wasn't going to say anything. You two are actually good for each other. Both clones. Both alone. Both confused... Just let her sleep,_" she said.

Mewtwo wasn't sure... it was a little chilly so early in the morning and she was warm, but this was not becoming. He felt strange... bubbly. What on earth?

Mewtwo settled down and sighed, laying his head on one of his arms. He decided to just let her sleep.

(Shouldn't you go home?) he asked Mew.

Mew floated in front of him and landed on the sand, peering down at him. He glanced at her from the top of his skull, making a glare effect that didn't phase the kitten pokemon.

_"You don't scare me, Mewtwo. I could go home anytime I want to, but I want to make sure Mewthree will be alright. We were having fun before she fell,"_ said Mew wistfully, looking sadly at the clone that had either willingly latched herself onto him. Or perhaps she had been sleeping and instinctively seeking out heat?

In any case, Mewtwo was getting more uncomfortable. His foot was falling asleep and he was twitching his tail more and more by the moment, yearning to get up and move around. The thin, heavy tail draped over his slim waist was getting heavier and heavier by the moment. The only thing that wasn't bothering him too much was her breath fluttering gently against his neck an chest, although it did tickle a bit. He nudged her gently with his shoulder and she shifted again, freeing his ankle.

_"Uncomfortable?"_ Mew giggled.

Mewtwo glared at her but refrained from taking a swing at her.

(My ankle was falling asleep,) he complained, flexing said ankle slowly, waking it up. He curled and uncurled his toes, bringing the feeling back, getting what was known as pins and needles. It was unpleasant but not painful.

_"Perhaps if you accept rather than try and fight her, you won't be so uncomfortable,"_ Mew suggested.

(Perhaps,) Mewtwo agreed, but he did no such thing.

Suddenly, she stirred against him, blinking slowly. At this point, Mewtwo was laying on the ground with his legs folded under him much like a cat and his torso twisted around sideways.

(Mewtwo...?) she said, her voice a little stronger than yesterday but still much softer than usual. She raised her face and came nose to nose with him. Her eyes were very large and very catlike from this perspective. Blue as the sea. He pulled back slightly and gently disentangled himself at last, getting to his feet.

_"Feel better?_" asked Mew. Mewtwo nodded once.

(Mewthree... do you feel better?) he asked the clone on the ground. She was still sleepy, her eyes still tired. She attempted to get to her own feet, but the moment they touched the ground, she collapsed again. She was still too weak.

Instead, she levitated herself a few inches off the ground and stretched widely, sending he tail nearly seven feet behind her. Mewtwo watched its progress until the superlong fine fur on the very tip of it touched the tree to the side of the cave. She resumed her suual pose and looked down at the half healed cut on her chest. It was once more half healed.

(I must have crawled out here in the night. I apologize,) she said to him, strangely unabashed. She was a clone of Mew, alright. She looked straight into his eyes, not bedroom eyes, as humans would say, but eyes that said they she could find out what he was thinking. It was slightly unnerving. Like she knew more than she should. He didn't know it, but he had the same fixing look.

_"You too are SO right for one another! Why don't you stop pretending??"_ Mew giggled, snorting and laughing into her hands.

(When did I join your dating service??) Mewthree shot at her.

("Dating service?") Mewtwo repeated, confused. Had the humans done so well with their brainwashing chip?

(Humans say it a lot. I suppose I picked it up,) she said in explanation.

Mewtwo glared at the daring little psychic kitten pokemon (A/N: Which reminds me-- WTF are "atomic kittens"?!?!)

_I did not ask you to help me find a mate,_ he growled in the back of Mew's mind.

_No, I offered. Nevermind. You two are too bull-headed to listen to my advice anyway. At least you can teach her how to fight properly,_ Mew replied scathingly.

_"I'm going home now. Maybe I'll visit sometime,"_ said Mew out loud, and with that, she flew off.

Mewthree looked at him for a moment.

(Would you teach me how to fight?) she asked.

Mewtwo nodded once more and flew off into the air.

Mewthree followed him.

_For one who does not wish for a mate, she seems to like me. Maybe I will not have to look far if ever I change my mind,_ he thought to himself as they flew.

ASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Training commences

Hey, this is just comic relief, and a chance for me to imagine Mewtwo actually physically attacking... SQUEEEE!! Enjoy!

By the way, some of Mewtwo's attacks are based on clips I saw from "mirage pokemon", which, by the way, I would LOVE to see in full! If anyone knows if it's in VHS or even better, DVD, please review and let me know, cause all I can find on youtube are stupid trailers and no dialogue or sound, just music, and it sucks. PLEASE REVIEW!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo led her around to the other side of the island, closer to the lone volcano and further from the beach. It was more ideal for battling.

The minute he landed, she launched an electric shock at his body, which hit him in the stomach and sent him flying backwards. Her attack was strong.

He teleported out of sight and reappeared very close to her, within kicking range, and aimed a mega kick at her midsection, following it by a tail whip that sent her crashing to the ground. She immediately got to her feet and threw an awkward punch at his head, which missed by a mile.

(Focus! Concentrate on hitting me, or you will miss,) he commanded deeply.

She retaliated by glaring at him and readying a Solarbeam. She could use plant moves? Hmm. Well, he could use fire and water moves, so it made sense. He may not be able to wield any type of pokemon attack like Mew, but he could wield more than psychic and fighting.

He dodged the solarbeam and aimed a flamethrower at her. Instead of coming from his mouth, however, he shot it at her from his hands. It did not burn him.

The flamethrower missed her by an inch. She threw herself to the ground and sat crouched there, shoulders hunched, muscles rippling, tail flexing powerfully, itchng to bind him.

She ran full speed at him from the front, running on her large two toes, so fast he did not expect it.

She plowed him with her slim, muscled shoulder and, twirling just as fast as he knew he could, she tail whipped him back, curling her tail around him, binding his arms to his sides, preventing him from moving. However, she didn't seem to be able to squeeze him very hard. The muscles in both their tails were not strong enough for that.

His eyes glowed blue and he employed his Confusion attack, forcing her backwards. It didn't seem to phase her. She just stopped fighting and looked at him curiously.

(I am not very good at using my psychic powers yet,) she admitted.

Mewtwo nodded once. He would show her.

(Psychic power is about concentration and focus, willpower. You have to want to do it,) he explained, remembering how he had created storms and destroyed buildings because he had simply desired to. And it had happened.

She stared at him for a moment and her eyes started to glow a brighter blue than his, almost white. It made the sea blue of her irises look ethereal.

His body was enveloped in the blue light and without meaning to, or indeed even wanting to, without even knowing he could, he dove up and down, plowing straight into the earth in a Dig attack. She had used a posessive form of Psychic, that much he knew. But how could he use this particular ground type attack? He had no claws, nothing to use for it.

Shrugging to himself, he may aswell take advantage.

_She's straight ahead of you and slightly to your left,_ said a voice. He looked to his right and saw a wild Diglett. It was very cramped in the slim tunnel he had unwittingly dug.

The diglett began giggling and Mewtwo rolled his eyes. He must look ridiculous down in the dirt with his white and purple fur.

He began to dig, clumsily, but in the direction the Diglett had shaped out for him.

He increased his speed using his back feet, digging and digging, and he began changing his direction, going up.

He burst back into the sunlight right in between her firmly planted feet, each on as big as his face.

He took her by surprise and flipped her backwards, flying out of the hole and shaking the dirt off himself. He faced her in battle once more. For a first attempt at Psychic, it had not been bad.

He employed his own telekenisis and used it to shrink her until she was the size, roughly, of the cloned Meowth, making her proportions chubbier, more baby-like. Mewtwo stared. It wasn't what he had been aiming for, but it was amusing. She looked a lot more like Mew. And incredibly angry.

(Change me back, now!) she growled angrily.

Mewtwo chuckled and took a seat on the ground, studying her more closely. Was this what he had looked like as an infant asleep in his tank? Cute and Mew-like? Whenever he looked at his reflection in the water, he looked less like Mew and more like... well, he didn't know what, but certainly not the cute and elusive Mew.

Suddenly, she leaped up and pounded her fists on the hot, hard earth, cracking it in two and dumping him into the Fissure, for that was what it was. She may have been shrunk to baby size, but she still had all her adult powers, and she was angry.

He caught himself with his powers and flew up out of the hole, landing once more aboveground. He undid his last attack and now faced Mewthree at normal size.

It was amazing how much they resembled each other, more like an actual species of pokemkon rather than two seperately created clones. The only real differences were, while his chest was heavily muscled, hers was more smooth and lithe, but not any less muscled. She was physically powerful as he was, but more feminine somehow. The only other difference was her tail, which was not as thick but much longer and just as heavy.

(Finished staring?) she asked angrily. She flung a Spark at him and he dodged once more, sending a Water pulse her way, using water from the ocean nearly 100 yards away. She spun in midair to face the pulsing waves and it hit her full force, soaking her and confusing her enough so he could get close enough to do what he had planned for some time now. It was a move he had been itching to try.

He summorsaulted in midair and focused on his tail, making it glow bright white, an Iron tail attack.

He hit her square in the shoulder blades, sending her to the ground. His tail slammed against her back, leaving a livid bruise.

He caught himself after the second twirl and stared down at her. She wasn't moving.

_"What are you two doing?!"_ came a voice. Mewtwo looked sideways and saw the cloned Pikachu running towards Mewthree.

(We are training,) he replied, landing once more.

He followed Pikachutwo to the fallen female clone and she surprised him once more by feigning injury. He fell for it. Literally.

She jumped back up halfway and swept him off his feet with a well-placed sweep of her tail. It was a formidable weapon.

He landed badly, twisting his elbow beneath his heavy bulk. He cried out sharply and looked up to see Mewthree's large, blue eyes nearly an inch from his own, glaring spitefully. She was smiling evilly.

(We are evenly matched, it seems. I will be in the cave,) she said coldly. She left his field of view.

_"She left. That was sneaky!"_ Pikachu said, shivering slightly. Mewtwo, however, was not phased.

He got to his feet once more, favoring his left arm slightly. He used Recover and it felt a bit better.

She was right as he now realized Mew had been right.

They were evenly matched. And he was attracted.

He was a fool.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ooohhhhh, what's Mewtwo gonna do? NOTHING! HA! NOT TELLING YOU! You'll have to keep reading if you wanna know.

R&R!


	9. Nursing wounds

Hey, why isn't anyone reviewing any more? PLEASE keep reviewing!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo supposed he should not have agreed to train her until she had healed more. He found her in the small cave nursing a small wound on her right leg. She was rubbing it, using Recover as she touched it. Recover didn't work on all types of wounds.

(You are still in pain from the human city,) he stated as he walked in, head bowed slightly so his horn-like ears didn't scrape the ceiling.

(I am. I still can't walk very well. I only was able to run out on the voclanic field because I was battling,) she replied, not looking up at him.

He sat as best he could on the floor beside her and used his own powers of Recover on her wound. It healed much faster. It seemed she had been favoring it.

He glanced at the cave wall opposite her when he thought he saw something move, but it had only been a trick of the light. His eyes caught the thick tube on her that extended from both their skulls and into their backs and wondered what they were for, if anything.

_They are bundles of nerves to heighten our psychic powers _she said in his mind.

_How do you know this?_ he asked.

_I don't know. I can just tell._

Mewtwo looked out into the afternoon skies and heard a flock of Wingull pass overhead. In the distance he could hear a Fearow flying by and even hear the cloned Pikachu.

(Do you ever wonder?)

Mewtwo looked at his female counterpart and said, (What?)

(Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if we had both accepted the humans explanations and not dstroyed our places of birth?) she asked.

Mewtwo's face clouded slightly and he frowned. He did not think he would ever have accepted the humans' explanation of why they had created him. But it was a valuable question. What, indeed?

(How old are you?) she asked him.

Mewtwo smirked.

(The younger ones are always full of questions,) he taunted her. She glared at him.

Mewtwo thought back on it. It had been over two years since he had destroyed the laborotory on New Island. He had gone from the island to Viridian city, back to the island and then to Mount Keyna, but he had not stayed there long. He had seen too many human flying craft and had fled once more, back towards Viridian, which was where he had found Mewthree. He smirked again. Giovanni's gym had been destroyed now not once but twice by clones of Mew he had tried to control. It was amusing.

(I would say three years old,) he replied.

(I'm still only less than one year. Were you this powerful when you were so young?)

Mewtwo nodded once to show that to be so powerful at such a young age was nothing unusual. It was how they had been engineered, in fact.

Mewthree looked down between her large, splayed feet and looked thoughtful. He wondered what she was thinking about.

She got to her hands and feet, extremely unbalanced, and stood up once more. Their legs were longer than their arms and their pelvic bones were not made to walk on four legs. She looked down at him on the floor. He noticed she was wobbling a bit on her feet. They were still not strong enough to stand for long.

(You should rest until you can stand,) he advised her.

He rose to come face to face with her. She was only a few inches shorter than he. Perhaps six feet five inches. He was six feet seven.

She took two steps closer to him, slowly and he could see the pain in her eyes, though they were still cold and hard as ice.

She stopped within a foot of him and leaned in slightly.

(I'll be fine,) she said coldly, and she turned her back on him and walked out of the cave, tail held high, limping.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Night time frolic

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been working, and when I haven't been working, I've been sleeping. But here it is! Please review!

IF ANHONE KNOWS THE WONDER MAIL PASSWORD FOR MYSTERY DUNGEON RED RESCUE TEAM, I NEED HM DIVE, REVIEW AND GIVE IT TO ME PLEASE!!!!!! I u h... already got the hm dive from wiscash and lost it, got the mail password for a friend bow and lost it. How do I get those items again? It wont let the same wonder mail password go through twice :( I tried looking for keys in Solar cave, looked all over, but I didn't find one.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo walked out of the small cave and into the evening sunshine. Mewthree sat on the ground against a tree a short distance away, eyes closed, meditating, it seemed. She was hovering, anyway, which meant she was deep in thought. Mewtwo wondered why she was so stubborn. She was in almost too much pain to stand correctly; why wouldn't she rest? Did it have something to do with being brainwashed by the humans?

In any case, she seemed relaxed now.

He did not know what he wanted to do, so he flew down to the beach.

He sat on a rock and watched the world go by. The sun shone off the sea, dying it a stained blue-orange color. A flock of Wingull and Pelipper went by overhead. A gentle breeze blew across the island, cooling him and making him feel alive. This world was beautiful, indeed, and he knew now that he belonged just as much as any other pokemon. But what to do with the life that had been given him?

A gentle swishing noise from behind him alerted him to another's presence but he pretended not to notice. Judging by the shadow it cast, it was Mewthree.

He did not look as she took a sandy seat beside him and watched the sun go down with him. Not until she spoke.

(I apologise for my actions earlier. I am in pain and I suppose what happened with the humans has made me reluctant to be told what to do,) she said sullenly. He noticed she was favoring her ankles this time.

Mewtwo understood why she had been cold earlier. He had suggested she rest and she hadn't liked it. It was what he would have done if their roles were switched.

(I understand,) he said solemnly.

Neither of them said a thing until the sun had turned the sky a brilliant flame orange color, streaked liberally with blood red and pink. Mewtwo loved this time of day best and liked the night even better. He was a clone, a copy, a shadow. Alive, but somehow a reflection. The moon reflected the light of the sun, meaning the sun was original. He preferred to roam the world under the light from a reflection like himself. It didn't make him feel so alone.

(Have you seen Mew?) she asked.

Mewtwo turned his head slightly to look at her and shook it once.

(No.)

Mewthree turned back to the water and got to her feet once more, standing slowly, her ankles wobbling, her muscled legs flexing horribly to keep her weight upright. Her feet and ankles must hurt terribly. Those humans had made a pokemon used to floating or flying everywhere work day and night without rest for three days straight on her feet. She was in horrible pain.

He watched as she walked straight into the sea, bystepping a small Krabby and plunging into the foamy waves. She glided out effortlessly, not making a ripple. She was using her levitation powers to swim rather than her arms and legs.It was how he and Mew swam as well.

She swam out into the surging waves and as he watched, she flipped and dove underwater, slapping the surface with her long tail. Just like Mew, he thought. When in pain, play.

He lost sight of her beneath the softly churning waves.

He stared back up at the sky, wanting towatch the moon appear and the sun sink lower. The moon appeared suddenly out of the corner of his eye. Had it been there all along? How did he miss it? If the moon was there when the sun was, just invisible, did that mean he, too, was invisible when the sun was out? That was ridiculous, he told himself. He wasn't invisible. It was foolish to compare himself so literally.

But it was intriguing. The moon was always present, even when the sun was out. Did it mean he had no reason to hide during the day? That he was a reflection, but not a shadow? That he could choose what he wanted to be, nocturnal, or diurnal, seemed a good omen, so he decided to choose nocturnal. He would stick to his nighttime schedule.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a jet of seawater to the face.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes to clear the salt from them and looked to see what had attacked him. It was Mewthree, treading water, asit were, out just far enough for her not to touch bottom. She had gotten him with a water gun attack, playful, not forceful.

At any rate, it didn't anger him. Like with Mew, he simply pretended it didn't phase him.

Mewthree was smiling in that small, mysterious way he had of doing. Being clones of the same species pokemon and created using almost the same precedures, their smiles were the same.

(The water is warm. Why are you always so formal?) she called to him.

Formal? Oh. She was referring to his serious demeanor. In truth, he did not know. Playing... with no cares at all, and no thought...he didn't know what it would be like. In truth, the only time he ever did what Mew considered play was when he was in the sky, enjoying the wind in his face and the sun on his back.

He was curious. Why not try having fun in water instead of air?

He got to his feet and flew up into the air. He waited until he was about twenty feet up before diving headfirst. He made sure to fall in a foot away from his fellow clone.

He flew back up to the surface, the cooling water having taken affect. It wasn't cold, but the heat it had absorbed from the sun was slowly fading. It was still pleasant.

She glared at him and spat a moutfull of water out of her mouth, revealing a large, pink tongue and small, pointed teeth that one almost couldn't see. She had the same thin, weak jaw that he himself had, inherited from their base species.

He laughed telepathically, chuckling darkly. Maybe there was a reason behind Mew's playfulness. Perhaps he had been thinking too much and becoming too serious and had decided that playing was more fun.

He got lost in his thoughts again. Mewthree pushed a wave of seawater at him using her tail, sendign waves cascading over his head, nearly drowning him. For the first time in his life, he got water in his nose. It was extremely unpleasant and he tried coughing it out for the next few seconds. It flooded his mouth, tasting of salt and dank water. Now he was a bit angry.

He acosted her with a frontal Hydro pump attack, using his hands more than his mouth, and she disappeared under its barrage. He immediately regretted it when she did not come back up again.

He dove under the waves, and by now,the water had cooled significantly, getting darker. He could not see further than five feet in front of him.

He closed hsi eyes and sensed for her life force and found it four feet below him, dulled slightly. She would drown if he could not get to her.

He flew down further and spotted her, her white grey fur glimmering in the gloom, but she was surrounded by a clear blue bubble. She stared at him out of the corner of her eyes, and he noticed they were slightly larger than his. It gave her a slightly more cat-like appearance, although still a bit evil. But it was a calm sort of evil.

Pokemon were not evil. Confused and misguided sometimes, but not evil.

She popped her bubble and let herself float lazily to the surface, bypassing him and continuing to rise, letting her tail and right foot drift lazily. He made the mistake of looking up and got slapped in the cheek with the end of her tail. He supposed he deserved it. He should not have lost his temper.

He shot to the surface, beating her there. He waited for her to come up and she did so very gracefully, like a mermaid from the human fairytales. She was attractive in a cold sort of way. He suddenly got the urge to be closer to her, but he beat it down with his own powers, suppressing his instincts. It was neither the time or the place.

(I am sorry. I lost my temper,) he admitted, before she could say anything.

She rose up out of the water as gracefully as she had risen to the surface and Mewtwo followed her, although a bit less gracefully. He got the feeling she was showing off. But why?

They flew back to the beach together, the wind making him cold, making her shiver.

(Apology accepted. I should not have got water up your nose,) she said, mimicking his serious attitude. Her sarcasm made him chuckle a bit.

She shook herself off and curled up on the beach bside the rock he usually sat on and closed her eyes. He assumed this was where she felt like resting for the night. So be it.

Mewtwo, on the other hand, was restless. He would roam the land around this place until he got tired, and then he would rest as well.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

And please, if anyone knows how I can get the friend bow and the hm Dive again without using wonder mail passwords, PLEASE TELL ME!!!! this is for pokemon mystery dungeon red rescue team only!!!!!


	11. Convention of Mew, worldwide

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At around the time Mewtwo and Mewthree were sitting on the beach watching the sunset, the small female Mew Mewthree had been cloned from was flying west towards South America.

She spotted a small outcrop of rocks where a few Wingull nested among numerous Dewgong and Seal, and decided to land to rest for a bit. She would be there in a few hours time yet.

"Mew!" she announced her presence. These Dewgong knew her. She had made this journey once before, shortly after news of Mewtwo had reached a friend of hers, the male Mew Mewtwo had been cloned from. That Mew had gone to calm Mewtwo, and had then sent out a psychic call to other Mew for a meeting. The same was happening now. And Mew had a feeling that this time, they were going to have to hide for good. It was too bad, really. She liked playing with the small children who sometimes drew pictures of her.

_"Hi, Mew! Want some fish?" _asked a Dewgong cheerfuly. Mew shook her head and declined, resisting the urge to wrinkle her nose at the slab of dead Magikarp. They were bony, tasteless things. Besides, she preferred fruit. She only ate meat when she craved it or when she couldn't find fruit.

She took a sip of water, filtering the salt out with her powers, and then she was off again, flying like a bullet towards a little known island off the coast of South AAmerica. It was unfrequented by humans and was covered in dense jungle.

She was greeted upon arrival by three other Mew, which was all that was left of her once numerous kin. They never used to be so rare, back in the old days, in the time of Dialga and Polkia. Well, still rare, but there were more than four.

There was another female, who frequented Asia and the continent called Japan and China, as well. She wandered here and there sometimes, but she made her home in a lake in an unfrequented bit of China.

There were also two males, one who lived here on this island, and whom Mewtwo had been cloned from. The other male mostly confined himself to the upper continents, Canada, Alaska, Russia, Greenland and places like that.

She herself made her home in Europe, in the north of France, although she often went to England. She found the people there interesting.

_"We were waiting for you! Come on, silly!"_ complained the other female, giggling and playing with a passing Wingull. The Wingull left and Mew floated down into the jungle to converse with her long time kin.

She rested on a moss covered tree limb, curling her tail around her and looking everywhere at once. This place hadn't changed since the last she'd visited.

_"There's another clone. That's why I sent the call. I've been cloned, too. They call her Mewthree, and at the moment, she's in Jhoto with Mewtwo and the remaining clones he made,"_ she announced. Her kin stopped playing and goofing off and payed attention, listening. She may be small, but she was second oldest next to the Mew who lived here. The other two were a few hundred years old, but she and Mewtwo's original were twice as old as that, decendants of the original Mew.

_"I thought you lived in England?"_ asked the other female.

_"I do, sort of, but I've been in Kanto these past twenty years or so. It got a bit boring in France for awhile there, but I think soon I will go back there," _she replied.

A Scyther passed by, bowing his head respectfully, before passing on. The pokemon who lived here all revered Mew and her like as deities, because they were sol odl and so powerful. They didn't bother to correct them, since they mostly liked playing, not fighting.

_"So do we go into hiding for good? Become extinct in the eyes of humans? If they did this twice, the man behind it might do it again, and then it might be one of us next,"_ said the younger male, nodding his head at the younger female.

Mew shook her head. She had been thinking on it while on her way here.

_"I think we should just be more careful what we leave behind. If we do that, the human won't be able to get any more of our DNA. When they cloned you, it was because you had lost a few eyelashes, remember? With me, I think it was just shed fur. If we're more careful when we leave a place, we should be fine,"_ she replied.

The others thought about it for a moment.

_"I agree with her. We should be more careful, definitely. But I had a different idea. What if we find that Meowth that Team Rocket has, the one that talks human, and explain to the humans that we don't want to be bothered?"_ asked the male who lived on this island.

Mew was somewhat startled by this idea. hey may be aplayful species, but they were also incredibly rare, and weren;t stupid. She herself did not trust readily. Humans could indeed be a dangerous species.

_"Hmm... I don't think so. One, we don't know where to find Team Rocket, and two, some humans might take the opportunity to snatch whichever one of us does it. I think we'll do that when the time is right. For now, let them think us mirages. We were better off as that,"_ she explained, shaking her head.

_"I agree,"_ said the South America Mew.

"_Me too_" said the other female.

_"Me three,"_ said the younger male, giggling.

Mew frowned slightly, thinking of Mewthree, now her younger sister by way of clone. A very big younger sister. But clone or not, they shared DNA and that made them kin. She would do what she could to care for her.

And if Mewtwo got in her way, she'd drag his brother into it.

_"How are my little brother and your baby sister getting along?"_ asked the older Male.

Mew laughed, chuckling in her high pitched voice.

_"Apparently, Mewthree escaped Viridian and literally plowed Mewtwo into the ground. They sometimes get at each other's throats, but I think he likes her, and that's saying something,"_ she replied. The others all laughed as well.

_"Is he still serious and grumpy?"_ asked the older male.

_"Yes. And he's not very good at being subtle, either. Mewthree got captured with a master ball and got brainwashed and forced to work at a human store, and Mewtwo went right in there, knocked a human out, flew out with her and took off in plain view!"_ she regalled them all. They all shared a laugh and the younger female, the shyest of the lot of them, covered her mouth with her little hands and got wide eyes.

_"Didn't figure him as a romantic. I wonder where he gets that from,"_ said the older male in a mock thoughtful tone of voice, and they all laughed again.

_"Yeah, when was the last time you took a mate?"_ she asked him, as a joke. They all got a bit quiet. They didn't odften breed, although it was common knowledge that the younger Mew liked each other.

_"Hmm. I think it was the human year 1607," _ he replied.

_"Wow. 400 years. That's a record. I had one once last century, but she died,"_ said the younger male.

_"I never took one ever. Not since my first, and he was a Vulpix,"_ Mew admitted. She had truly loved that little Vulpix, and she had been heartbroken when he had been captured and forced to evolve. She never saw him these days.

_"Second question. Mewtwo is a created species, as we now must call them. There's more than one now, right? Isn't that what makes a species? So should we let them breed?"_ asked the older male, suddenly changing the subject.

_"If they even can. We don't know what the humans did to them when they were created,"_ added the other female.

Mew thought a moment. Romantic feelings and instincts in males were oftentimes created by testosterone. Judging by Mewtwo's voice, psychic or not, he definitely had that. He probably could breed. As for Mewthree, if she had been created using the same procedures, then she could too. So should they be allowed to breed? If indeed they chose to? Last she had seen of Mewthree, she had been rather cold to her male counterpart.

_"I say definitely. Just because they were created doesn't mean they have to be miserable. They deserve everything life has to offer, just like us,"_ said the younger male.

_"I agree!"_ said the younger female happily, flying in a circle and getting distracted by her long tail. While she played with that for awhile, the older male agreed as well.

Mew nodded once, and mewed happily. It had been well said.

_"Then Mewtwo will become a species of pokemon truly, with more than one or two, and possibly be able to be captured?"_ added the older Mew, who had gotten quiet after he had agreed.

She hadn't thought about that. Mewtwo was stubborn and intelligent and strongly distrustful of humans, yes. Mewthree, especially so, since the Target incident. But would any children of theirs?

Mew shook her head finally.

_"What happens will happen and we will have to see about that when it does,"_ she replied.

_"Well said! Can we play now??_" the younger male sort of whined, making sad faces at everyone.

Mew smiled and giggled. The younger ones were always so impatient, weren't they?

Then she caufght sight of a passing Ledyba, and decided to chase it.

Some humans and pokemon said that Mew and her species were easily sidetracked nad loved to play with anything that struck their fancy. That they had power enough to destroy the universe.

As they all frolicked and played and laughed together, as they rarely got to do together, Mew thought that about the first, humans were probably right. About the second, it would take more power than one Mew to do that.

That was why the second eldest Mew had been so eager to quell his younger brother's fighting. If something that strong bred and had chilren, would they be as dangerously powerful?

ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	12. Strange dreams and warming hearts

Hey, hope you liked the last chapter, and sorry I haven't been updating my harry potter fics lately, but I've been busy... 'tis the season and all, y'know... lol ok, please review this!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewthree was having a strange dream. Or was this real?

She was floating in something... was it water? It waws blue and incredibly clear, with absolutely no disturbances, yet occasionaly, she was shaken, as if there were an earthquake that didn't make the water ripple, a shifting of the earth's plates that didn't affect its surroundings. Yet she felt safe here... but then it got darker, and colder... she shivered in her sleep, instinctively seeking out anything warm, frowning slightly in her sleep. She distantly felt something warm and curled up close to it. In her dream, it resembled a shadow of some sort, like a rock or something, something she couldn't quite see properly... for some reason, it felt like safety to her. She could hear something, soft and steady, and then it disappeared to be replaced by silence again, that pressed in on her ears. She shifted slightly; it was getting darker and even colder. What was this strange dream?

Something on the outside was calling to her... a voice... someone...

Mewthree opened her eyes and noticed that it was still quite dark; the ocean waves were not lapping at her, and the air around her was not very cold; so where had that icy chill in her dream came from?

She looked besuide her and saw, not the rock that she had layed down against, but Mewtwo. Had he been that warm, safe shadow? It was hard to believe... and yet without him, she would have perished in that human's care. He was awake and staring at her with a mix of curiosity and annoyance. Then she realized that, as she had in her strange dream, she was entwined very very close to the larger clone, her tail wrapped tightly around his midsection, her face very close to his.

She was so startled that she teleported away, nearly fifty yards down the beach. Then she realized she had overshot it a bit and teleported a bit nearer.

Mewtwo got to his feet as well, seemingly not phased.

(You were troubled in your sleep,) he said matter-of-factly.

(I was having a strange dream... I...don't know what it signifies. I'm sorry if I woke you,) she apologised solemnly.

Mewtwo shook his head once, blinking slowly. Sometimes she thought he was mysterious on purpose. It made him slightly attractive. But that was ridiculous. She had been created to do the human's bidding, nothing more. What right did she have?

(I was awake,) he replied.

She wondered why he hd chosen to rest with her, instead of resting in the small cave under the huge sand dune that served as a sort of cliff.

(What do you suppose my dreams mean?) she asked him seriously. He shrugged once, a strangely human gesture coming from him. He had a few others, simple body language shared by most pokemon and all humans. Shaking his head no when he disagreed with something. His tone of "voice" when he was angry, upset or just arogant. Sometimes she caught him walking on the ground, and he moved very much like a human, one step at a time, arms swaying slowly to help keep his balance.

(I do not know. They are your dreams, not mine,) he said cryptically.

They gazed at each other for a moment, before she averted hers and looked out across the sea. The vast marble white cliff far in the distance shone dully in the night. The sky was still a dusky blue color, not quite night, not yet quite morning.

She looked beside her and noticed that Mewtwo stood a bit closer, and he, too, was staring out across the oceaen. His eyes, however, were trained on something else... she followed his gaze and saw a Mew flying towards them. Whether it was his Mew or hers remained to be seen. She was glad to see the little kitten for some reason. Perhaps she would know what her dream meant?

_"Hi! Nice to see you up and about!"_ she greeted them. It was the small female Mewthree herself had been cloned from.

Mew's greeting reminded her that she was still in pain and it doubled as she thought about it. She decided not to think about it, and took a seat on the boulder she had originally fell asleep next to.

Mew floated down, waving her long, thin tail around and twirling in midair.

_"I saw you from way out there, sleeping. You two are smitten, admit it,"_ she accused, giggling.

(What?) Mewtwo said, startled and a bit incredulous, yet softspoken.

Mewthree said nothing. She knew it was true. She admired Mewtwo for his power and his grace in the skies, the way he spoke and the contempt he held for most humans. They were more alike than anything in this world. Alone. She tried to tell herself it was only normal. But nothing about the two of them was normal.

_"You were sleeping next to her. Why fall asleep there at all, Mewtwo, unless you like her,"_ said Mew, now a bit more serious. Mewthree continued to say nothing. She teleported away from the bickering pokemon and reappeared in the sand dune cave, looking forward to getting more sleep before the sun rose and bathed the world in its warm, mellow light.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo took a step back, eyes widening slightly, at this Mew's accusation, however benign. He was a clone, a freak of nature. A mistake. This Mew was sugesting he take another mistake for a mate? Make more of himself? Was he really so ignorant?? He would never, as long as he lived, take a mate, although, he admitted to himself, he did find her attractive.

He saw Mewthree look a bit sheepish out of the corner of his eyes, then teleport away. Was she ashamed of something? He would check the sand dune cave later. Right now he had to protect his reputation as lone clone. He would never make copies of himself. But he had made copies of others, he thought, thinking of Meowthtwo and Pikachutwo. No. He would never, again, make copies of anything. Using any means. This worl waws beautiful, but looking for answers to his artificial life had been harsh. He did not want any others to feel his pain and confusion.

_"See? She teleported away because she knows what I said is true. She likes you, you know. You're like a combination friend slash potential mate for her. You two are alone together, both literally and as a species. What's wrong with cuddling?"_ Mew intoned, cocking her head sideways.

This little pokemon loved being the bearer of obvious news, Mewtwo thought to himself.

He had fallen asleep next to Mewthree because he had not felt like sleeping alone that night. He wasn't sure why, exactly; he had always slept alone, and usually in dark, quiet, far removed places; why, now had he gotten the urge to feel... dare he say it... wanted? And then he had had trouble falling asleep, watching the tide come in slightly. And then Mewthree had begun having her strange dream and latched on to him. Her touch had not been unwelcome, to say the least, but awkward. He had... almost liked it, even. But such things were not to be. He was a clone. Created and engineered by the humans and their cold, steely machines. What right did he have to claim a mate and breed? True, he may have the right to live in this world and claim to be a pokemon, but what of his physiology? Was he even able to feel such things? There was still a lot to this life and this world that he wanted to learn.

_"I met with the other Mew in South America. We agreed not to do anything about there being another Mewtwo around, and we agreed that it was okay for you to breed if you wanted to. Even clones have the right to take what this life has to offer, and that includes finding a mate. Stop being so serious, Mewtwo, and go after her. She's in that cave sleeping,"_ said Mew sagely.

Mewtwo glared at the tiny kitten and did nothing. He would go after her if and when he felt like it.

(She had a strange dream before she awoke. Perhaps you could explain it to her,) he said, changing the subject on purpose.

_"Really? You clones always seem to have strange dreams. A lot of the time, they're connected with memories or images from whichever pokemon you were cloned from, and it gets you all confused. Genetic memory is everywhere,"_ she said conversationally.

Before Mewtwo could do anything to counter it, Mew grabbed his hand with her comparibly smaller one and telelported with him.

They reappeared in front of the sand dune cave. Mewtwo sensed her inside, her psychic imprint clear. She was not asleep. She knew he was out there with Mew.

Mewtwo led Mew into the sand dune cave to find Mewthree laying on her side on the cave floor, twitching the end of her tail patiently, staring at the both of them.

_"You had a strange dream? Wanna tell me about it?"_ asked Mew.

Mewthree gestured with one of her paw like hands to the floor, inviting them both to sit or lay as well, before she started talking. Mewtwo obliged; Mew did not.

(I was floating in something like water, and everything was still. Then I started to rock, like there was an earthquake, but the water didn't stir. It didn't even ripple. It got dark and very cold. I didn't know it, but I was clinging to Mewtwo, only in my dream, he appeared to be a shadow. It...he...the shadow in my dream seemed to say it was safe,) she explained.

Mewtwo stared, betraying no emotion. She had been about to say something else. About him. Did she find him appealing as well? Was what Mew said true? Was she attracted? And if so, why? He could be dangerous at times, any human who had encountered him knew as much.

_"Birth. You were dreaming about what it's like for pokemon who are truly born,"_ said Mew.

This news was...well, news to him. Was that how other pokemon viewed their birth? Undisturbed liquid and immense cold? It may be, for thosepokemon who were born live, as he had been. But his birthing experience had been very different, filled with sadness and anger and destruction.

(I was dreaming about... your birth?) said Mewthree.

Mew nodded once and smiled happily, glad that she had figured it out so fast. Talking about this particular Mew's birth gave him a question.

(What of your mother?)

Mew looked at him with a curious expression.

_"I think she went to live with Dialga, Palkia and Arceus in a different realm, but that was how I was born. I was still inside her and she moved, and that was probably the shaking feeling. When pokemon are born alive, they go from the womb, which is really warm and calm, to outside, where it's a lot colder. That's probably why she was clinging to you earlier, Mewtwo,"_ Mew explained.

Mewtwo nodded. He understood. She had been dreaming of being born the normal way, rather than bein created. It was a dream he himself had never had.

He looked outside. It was still dusk. He supressed a yawn and settled himself down more comfortably on the sandy floor of the small cave, ready and willing to fall back asleep and wishing Mew would go home.

_"I'm leaving now. I just wanted to visit and say hi and see how my little sister was doing. Don't you be mean to her, Mewtwo, or I'll send your brother over here!"_ Mew warned him. He replied with a lazy glare and ignored the tiny pokemon.

Mew went to float out of the cave, but before she went, she flew down and landed close to his ear.

_"Never be afraid of your instincts,"_ she whispered, and then she was gone.

Mewtwo shook his head. He hated the feeling of warm breath that close to his ear. It wasn't very pleasant.

Mewthree stretched her arms in front of her and layed her head down on them, very cat-like. More because it felt right (it was very cold so early in the morning) than because his body told him to, he inched closer to Mewthree and lent her his warmth. He fell asleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I promise I'll try and get more out soon, but what with work, it's kinda hectic, so please be patient!


End file.
